Electrical receptacle boxes are commonly used in residential and commercial construction to house outlets, switches, connectors and other interfaces for connectivity. Traditional electrical boxes are typically secured to framing supporting walls in the structure, such as by nails, and electrical wiring is routed throughout the structure to the receptacle boxes, such as Romex® wiring available from Southwire Corporation. The electrical wiring is typically electrically connected to outlets, switches and the like using wiring nuts to join stripped ends of multiple wires together, with the wires terminating on terminals having screws or into openings configured to secure to the ends of the wire.
This wiring is very cumbersome to connect, and the coiling of excess wire in a small receptacle box is difficult and frustrating. The problem is compounded in receptacle boxes with multiple gangs of switches and outlets. The multiple wires and wire nuts are often referred to as a birds nest. Servicing of existing wires and wire nuts after initial installation is extremely frustrating and problematic as well. For instance, replacing a standard switch with a dimmer switch is difficult, and may lead to unintentionally disconnecting another set of wires during the manipulation of the switch and wires.